ALGO POR QUE LUCHAR parte 1
by grupo audaz
Summary: Agua, Tierra, Fuego, Aire... Eran los cuatro elementos esenciales en el mundo. Pero una guerra a afectado el equilibrio del mundo y solo una persona puede detenerla.
1. EL COMIENZO

"ALGO POR QUE LUCHAR" parte 1

hola fanaticos del avatar éste es nuestro primer fic, hací que espero que les guste las historias que vayamos publicando en determinado tiempo, espero que les guste =)

antes de que lean la historia dire que avatar no nos pertenece, le perte nece a nick.  
Y pondre las edades de los personajes de ésta historia:  
aang 14 años  
katara 15 años  
zokka 16 años  
toph 14 años  
zuko 16 años  
azula 15 años  
zuki 16 años

bueno, ahora lean la historia, espero que les guste. ( no crean que es una copia de la historia verdadera, tendran distintas cosas, y muchos cambios, sobre todo las parejas ).

* * *

capitulo 1: "EL COMIENZO"

Nuestra historia comienza en la tribu agua del sur donde 2 jovenes encuentran algo misterioso...

-sokka, que es eso?- dijo katara.

-no lo se, pero mejor ahi que irnos- dijo sokka con algo de inquietud.

En eso vieron un iceberg sumerjir del agua, donde pudieron visualizar a un joven.

-Hay que ayudarlo!- dijo katara gritando mientras iba corriendo a ayudarlo, agarrando el bomeraang de sokka ( sabemos que lo que agarra no es un bomeraang, pero no nos acordamos del nombre del otro objeto que tenia sokka).

-No!, espera katara!- dijo sokka.

katara golpea el iceberg hasta que éste se rompió, y con la presión salieron volando los 2 hermanos.

katara se levanta los más rápido que pudo y hacia donde estaba el joven.

Por el momento sokka no podia alcanzar a su hermana, se resbalaba cada vez que intentava escalar el iceberg ( pobre sokka ).

Cuando katara estaba cerca del chico se le quedo viendo de una forma extraña.

En ese momento el joven despertó y los ojos le brillaban...

* * *

Que tal el principio?. Esperamos que les haya gustado, cualquier sugerencia o crítica está bien recibida.

Hasta el próximo capitulo =)


	2. ¿Quién eres?

"ALGO POR QUE LUCHAR" parte 1

hola fanaticos del avatar éste es nuestro primer fic, hací que espero que les guste las historias que vayamos publicando en determinado tiempo, espero que les guste =)

antes de que lean la historia dire que avatar no nos pertenece, le pertenece a nick.  
Y pondre las edades de los personajes de ésta historia:  
aang 14 años  
katara 15 años  
sokka 16 años  
toph 14 años  
zuko 16 años  
azula 15 años  
suki 16 años

bueno, ahora lean la historia, espero que les guste. ( no crean que es una copia de la historia verdadera, tendran distintas cosas, y muchos cambios, sobre todo las parejas ).

* * *

Capitulo 2 "¿Quién eres?"

En algún otro lugar de la tribu agua del sur, un barco que esta navegando se detiene al observar un destello gigantesco de luz.

-tío tu sabes qué es eso? Decía un joven de coleta negra con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo.

-no lo se príncipe zuko, tal vez es solo una luz celestial- decía su tío, llamado iroh.

-tío llevo mucho tiempo navegando en el mar para saber que esa es una señal, el ha regresado. Dijo zuko.

Mientras el joven que sostenía katara en los brazos comenzaba a pronunciar unas palabras.

-Do. Dónde estoy?-dijo el joven calvo.

-estas en la tribu agua del sur-decía Katara que miraba con rareza la flecha que tenia en la cabeza.

Sokka por el momento le parecía extraño encontrar a un joven dentro de un iceberg, no se supone que el debería estar congelado?.

— dime porque no estás congelado? —decía sokka

— No lo se muy bien —dijo el joven algo confundido En eso el logra recordar algo que esta también dentro del iceberg.

-esperen un momento- dijo el joven.

El joven salió saltando muy alto hacia el interior del iceberg, lo cual sorprendió mucho a los dos hermanos sobre todo porque nadie puede saltar así nada más que fuera un maestro aire pero eso era imposible ellos se habían extinguido hace 100 años.

-appa amigo despierta.- Decía el joven que intentaba despertar a su amigo (que se trataba de su bisonte volador)

-¡pero que rayos es eso!-gritaba sokka al sorprenderse de que estaba frente a el un gran monstruo peludo.

-él es appa mi bisonte volador- dijo el joven

-eres un maestro aire verdad-dijo katara con algo de exaltación

-Si, me llamo aang, y ustedes?- dijo aang

Los dos hermanos quedaron asombrados al oír eso por primera vez en 100 años tienen a un maestro aire ante sus ojos

-¿Qué ocurre, dije algo mal?-decía aang que miraba raro la cara de esos dos.

-No nada, me llamo katara y él es mi hermano sokka- decía ella

-me disculpas un momento, Katara podríamos hablar a solas- decía sokka.

-no estoy muy seguro sobre el, que tal si es un espía de la nación del fuego-decía sokka.

-como se te ocurre decir eso, solo míralo, no es un espía, él podría ser el avatar- decía katara

- Katara no creo que él pueda ser el poderoso maestro de los cuatro elementos—decía sokka.

-El avatar tenia que ser un maestro aire. Tengo un presentimiento en el, créeme por favor- decía katara

Zokka volvió a mirar a aang para observarlo detenidamente, el no parecía un peligro, pensó él.

-Esta bien pero como hacemos para salir de aquí?- decía Sokka un poco desanimado.

-Si quieren puedo llevarlos en appa ¿Qué les parece?- decía aang

-ohh no, eso no, de ninguna manera me subiré en esa cosa- decía sokka muy serio y seguro de su decisión.

Minutos después…

-Aun no puedo creer como fue que me convenciste- decia sokka enojado ya que estaba viajando encima del bisonte -No se supone que vuela- decía Sokka a aang, por que estaban flotando en el agua.

-Es solo porque está cansado basta con un pequeño descanso y volara muy alto- decía aang.

Katara por otra parte se preguntaba si aang podría ser el legendario Avatar el ser más importante pero también se preguntaba ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado congelado? Y lo mas importante ¿El ya sabrá sobre la guerra?...

* * *

Como estuvo el segundo capitulo? espero que de su agrado...

HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.


	3. Identidad Revelada

"ALGO POR QUE LUCHAR" parte 1

hola fanaticos del avatar éste es nuestro primer fic, hací que espero que les guste las historias que vayamos publicando en determinado tiempo, espero que les guste =)

antes de que lean la historia dire que avatar no nos pertenece, le perte nece a nick.  
Y pondre las edades de los personajes de ésta historia:  
aang 14 años  
katara 15 años  
sokka 16 años  
toph 14 años  
zuko 16 años  
azula 15 años  
suki 16 años

bueno, ahora lean la historia, espero que les guste. ( no crean que es una copia de la historia verdadera, tendran distintas cosas, y muchos cambios, las parejas son aang y katara, toph y zuko, sokka y suki ).

* * *

Capitulo 3 "Identidad revelada."

Ya un poco de noche en la espalda de un Appa nadando, Aang miraba detenidamente a Katara y a Sokka y empezó a reírse. Katara le pregunta a Aang.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Es que ustedes dos me recuerdan a unas personas que conozco.

-Ah bueno, me alegro por ti. En ese instante Katara le dijo- Aang puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro.

¿Sabes qué le pudo haber pasado al Avatar, pues él era un Maestro Aire como tu?

- En ese instante Aang se puso un poco preocupado y contesta- No, no lo sé- dijo Aang

Katara se puso un poco decepcionada ante la noticia, pero no quería que Aang la viera triste, así que solo dijo- Esta bien gracias, tienes que descansar llegaremos a la aldea en muy poco tiempo.

-Está bien, buenas noches- Aang pensaba que lo que le había dicho a Katara no era verdad ya que el sabia muy bien quien era el avatar.

* * *

Aang cae en una pesadilla mientras dormía, lleno con recuerdos de ser capturado en una tormenta junto con Appa y arrastrado hasta debajo del mar, donde expulsa su energía descomunal para congelarse a él y a Appa en una esfera de hielo.

- Aang despierta- Decía Katara quien despertó a Aang de su pesadilla

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Estamos en el pueblo ahora, vamos todos esperan conocerte.

Rápidamente Katara lleva a Aang afuera donde el dormía.

Es rápidamente presentado al resto del pueblo, conformado por mujeres y niños, quienes lo admiran. Katara presento a su abuela llamada Gran-Gran, a quien a Aang le agrado. Él hizo unos de sus trucos de Aire Control con su bastón que también es un planeador y voló muy alto, lo que hizo que toda la gente se asombrara, hasta que choco con la torre de control de Sokka, lo que provoco a Sokka decepción y en un momento de enojo le dijo a Aang que Katara es maestra agua, entonces porque no mejor se van a perder el tiempo a otra parte.

-No sabía que eras maestra agua- decía Aang

-Bueno casi, aun no- decía Katara pero en eso su abuela la interrumpe diciendo que tiene cosas que hacer en la aldea así que se despide de Aang

Katara estaba muy feliz de haber encontrado a Aang

* * *

Iroh, mientras tanto, le enseña movimientos básicos de Fuego Control a Zuko. Mientras Zuko entrena, Iroh le dice que- el poder de un maestro fuego viene de la respiración y no la fuerza bruta-. Zuko trata de exigirle que le enseñe movimientos más avanzados.

-Se necesitará algo más que lo básico como para derrotar al último Maestro Aire- Decía Zuko.

Iroh le pide a Zuko tomar un descanso y le dice

-Tu padre, abuelo y bisabuelo trataron de encontrar al Avatar pero fracasaron

-Yo tengo que encontrarlo porque mi honor depende de eso- decía Zuko mientras miraba el cielo.

De regreso en la villa, Sokka falla miserablemente al intentar formar el espíritu guerrero en los cinco niños que conforman su "ejército", y se frustra más a fondo cuando Aang los entretiene con juegos y bromas.

- Aang no podemos divertirnos en tiempo de guerra- Decía Sokka

-¿Pero de qué guerra hablas?- Decía Aang

-Bromeas verdad- Decía Sokka

Aang no entiende de lo que está hablando y en eso ve un pingüino luego Aang insiste en montar un pingüino y Katara va tras él.

Mientras Aang trataba de atrapar un pingüino, katara le dice

-Aang te ayudare a atrapar un pingüino si me enseñas agua control-

-Lo siento pero soy un maestro aire no un maestro agua, que no hay un maestro agua que te enseñe-

-Estas hablando con la única maestra agua del polo sur-

-Lo siento mucho, pero porque no vas a la tribu agua del norte, de seguro encontraras a un maestro agua.

-Pero están al otro lado del mundo-

-No olvides que tengo un bisonte volador, si quieres te puedo llevar

-No lo sé, jamás he dejado mi aldea-

-Bueno piénsalo Katara, yo también me dirigía a otro lugar-

-¿A que lugar?

-A la nación del fuego-

Katara se sorprende por lo que dijo Aang, no entiende porque quiere ir a ese lugar, es muy peligroso, pero en eso Katara tiene una suposición.

-Aang quiero mostrarte algo-

* * *

Deslizándose en la espalda de un pingüino. Llegan a un buque de guerra abandonado y roto, sobre varios cristales gigantes de hielo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un barco de la nación del fuego-.

Aang, lleno de curiosidad, quiere explorar al interior de la abandonada embarcación, pero Katara lo detiene

-No podemos entrar, podría tratarse de una trampa-. Aang, aun así, persuade a Katara de entrar en el barco

La nave perteneció a la Nación del Fuego, formó parte de uno de los primeros ataques contra nuestro pueblo-.

-Bien, no entiendo nada, tengo amigos en todo el mundo incluso en la nación del fuego, nunca eh visto una guerra-.

-Aang ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en ese iceberg?-

-Creo que un par de días-

-Yo creo que fueron más de 100 años-.

Aang recibe la noticia con un shock, el tenia una feliz vida y en un instante esa feliz vida desaparece, trata de contener las lagrimas pero no puede, es demasiado doloroso

-No puedo creerlo- Decía Aang

-Lo siento Aang- Decía katara que miraba con tristeza a Aang por todo lo que ha pasado.

-Deberíamos irnos, no quiero estar más en este lugar-

Mientras tratan de encontrar una salida del barco, Aang tropieza con un cordón que acciona un mecanismo que cierra la salida y lanza una bengala de aviso. Katara y Aang escapan del barco abandonado, pero Zuko los vea salir corriendo en dirección a la villa con un catalejo.

Zuko le dice a su tripulación - despierten a mi tío, pues he encontrado al Avatar, y su lugar de escondite-.

* * *

Aang y Katara regresan de la nave para ser saludados por muchos rostros enojados. Debido a que el barco había lanzado una bengala, la seguridad de la aldea se ha convertido en un peligro para los habitantes del pueblo.

-Lo sabia, tu eres un espía de la nación del fuego- decía Sokka

-El no ha hecho nada, solo fue un accidente- decía katara

-Solo entramos a la nave y caímos en una trampa- decía Aang

-Estás desterrado de nuestra tribu- decía Sokka.

Después de las palabras dichas por Sokka enojado, Aang decide irse de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Katara se indignó con la decisión, y al principio decide irse con Aang para que pueda perseguir su sueño de convertirse en maestra agua. Sin embargo, después de sólo una pequeña cantidad de persuasión por Sokka y su abuela, con tristeza decide quedarse con su familia.

-Supongo que ésta es la despedida- decía katara

-Si, eso creo- decía Aang

-¿A dónde iras?- decía Katara

-Creo que volveré a casa a buscar a los maestros aire- decía Aang

Rápidamente se sube encima de Appa y les dice a todos que fue un gusto conocerlos.

-Veamos si tu bisonte vuela ahora- decía Sokka

-Vamos Appa yip yip- dijo Aang pero Appa no voló solo siguió caminando

Sokka rápidamente se prepara para el combate contra la Nación del Fuego.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Aang y Appa, tomaban un descanso de su viaje hasta que encuentra al barco de Zuko que se acerca a la aldea y decide ir rápidamente para ayudar a defender a la aldea mientras que le ordena a Appa que lo espere.

Sokka y Zuko se preparan individualmente para el encuentro acercándose rápidamente. Zuko se pone un Uniforme de soldado tradicional de la Nación del Fuego y el casco, mientras que Sokka prepara sus armas y se aplica pintura de guerra negra, gris y blanca en la cara.

El barco de Zuko rápidamente llega a la aldea de la Tribu Agua, y su mero acercamiento colapsó las paredes improvisadas y las torres de Sokka. Zuko desciende rápidamente, acompañado por un número muy reducido de soldados, y Sokka lo desafía. El más experimentado Zuko sólo requiere de sus propias manos para hacer frente al armamento primitivo de Sokka.

-¿Dónde está el avatar?- dijo Zuko gritando

Zuko exige la ubicación del El Avatar, esperando encontrar a un anciano en algún lugar del pueblo. Él toma a Gran-Gran amenazadoramente, y de nuevo empiezan los ataques de Sokka a Zuko. La lucha no tardo mucho, y una vez más Zuko sólo tiene que utilizar sus manos para derrotar los ataques de Sokka.

Aang llega a mitad del tiempo, en el lomo de un pingüino, y hace que Zuko se caiga al suelo.

-Aquí estoy- dijo Aang

Zuko se sorprende al darse cuenta de que el Avatar es más que un joven de 14 años de edad, en lugar del antiguo maestro que estaba esperando. Ante esta revelación, los aldeanos de la Tribu Agua expresan su propia sorpresa. Zuko rápidamente recupera su enfoque y no pierde el tiempo en lanzarle una serie de explosiones de fuego en Aang. Aang es capaz de defenderse con el aire control, pero pronto decide detener el combate cuando se da cuenta de que los ataques de Zuko inevitablemente afectan a los niños que le han ofrecido su amistad.

-Espera, si voy contigo debes prometer dejar esta aldea- dijo Aang

Zuko solo asiente con la cabeza.

Aang se entrega a Zuko, y los soldados lo llevan a bordo como un prisionero.

-¡Aang espera!- grito Katara

- Estaré bien, solo cuida a Appa mientras regreso- dijo Aang

* * *

Katara y Sokka, ahora que saben que Aang es el Avatar, se mueven rápidamente para salvarlo. Ellos listos con una canoa para ir tras el barco de Zuko, y antes de embarcarse, una voz los llamo

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? Dijo la abuela de Katara y Sokka que estaba dándoles la despedida a sus nietos.  
Los hermanos se dan cuenta de que su pequeña embarcación no tiene ninguna posibilidad de alcanzar a la nave de Zuko, pero en eso aparece Appa.

En la nave de Zuko, los guardias escoltan a Aang a la bodega de prisión, mientras que el Príncipe Zuko confía a su tío Iroh la protección del planeador del niño en su cuarto personal. Iroh, de inmediato pasa el trabajo al más cercano guardia. En la bodega de la cárcel, Aang, con las manos atadas, usa su poderoso aliento para noquear a sus dos escoltas. Luego procede a correr rápidamente a través de su elemento al interior de la nave, tratando de recuperar su bastón. Uno de los escoltas se recupera y Grita que el avatar ha escapado.

Katara y Sokka, habían encontrado a Appa, y entonces decidieron perseguir el barco de Zuko, avanzando lentamente por el agua. Sokka finalmente recuerda la frase de Aang para que Appa volara, "Yip yip", y el bisonte se lanzó rápidamente hacia el cielo, moviéndose con mucha mayor rapidez. Por un breve momento, Sokka pierde su anterior actitud cínica y de mal humor, en un arrebato de emoción, hasta que se da cuenta que Katara está observándolo.

Aang continúa corriendo a través de los numerosos pasillos del barco, en el proceso de mostrar una tremenda velocidad y agilidad, así como cortar sus ataduras en el casco de uno de los guardias. Él mira a través de varias salas para finalmente descubrir el cuarto personal de Zuko. Él corre para reclamar su bastón, pero Zuko lo estaba esperando y cierra la puerta para cortarle su ruta de escape.

Zuko lanza una serie de ataques, con la esperanza de incapacitar a Aang, pero el maestro aire evita fácilmente los ataques hasta que finalmente, con el lanzamiento de una corta serie de ráfagas de gran alcance, hace que Zuko se golpee contra las paredes de la habitación y el techo, y lo noquea brevemente. Aang se dirige a la parte exterior de la nave y se prepara para hacer su fuga en su planeador. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que Aang se va, Zuko es capaz de saltar detrás de él y agarrar su tobillo. No es capaz de compensar el peso extra, ni liberarse de Zuko, Aang no puede permanecer en lo alto, y se cae junto con Zuko sobre la cubierta. Los dos se preparan para enfrentarte una tercera vez, pero se distraen por la aparición repentina de Appa, llevando a Sokka y a Katara para rescatar a Aang. Aang es incapaz de recuperar su enfoque antes de que Zuko, rápidamente pone en marcha una serie de golpes de fuego que lo presionan hasta el borde de la cubierta y su bastón se aleja. Otros dos golpes siguen, y Aang, cae a las aguas del mar helado.

-Aang!, aang!, aang!- Grito Katara por el espanto

Y parece momentáneamente inconsciente. Sin embargo, abre sus ojos, sus tatuajes tienen un resplandor blanco y lanza una expresión severa. Aang, comienza a hacer agua control en el mar a su alrededor, empujando a sí mismo en el aire en una columna de remolino de agua. Zuko, Katara y Sokka se sorprenden ante este despliegue inmenso de poder, y Aang se deposita a sí mismo en la cubierta del barco, Zuko y todos sus guardias caen por la borda. Appa aterriza en la cubierta, mientras Aang, aparentemente aturdido después de la increíble demostración de poder, se desmaya.

Katara y Sokka se apuran en su ayuda, asegurando que está bien

-Aang estás bien?- dijo Katara

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo Aang

-Vinimos a ayudarte, pero parece que pudiste con todos, lo que hiciste fue increíble- dijo Sokka.

Antes de prepararse para partir. Sokka va a recuperar el bastón de Aang, sólo para encontrar a Zuko queriendo volver a subir a la cubierta. Sokka rápidamente golpea al príncipe en la frente muchas veces, enviándolo al agua de nuevo. Zuko apenas es capaz de aferrarse a un ancla de la cadena hasta la mitad aproximadamente al casco del barco. Algunos de los soldados se recuperan y comienzan a acercarse a Katara. Katara, aunque sin experiencia en el agua control, es capaz de detener a los guardias congelándolos. Los tres despegan en Appa, Iroh llega a la escena y ayuda a Zuko a abordar de nuevo, y lanzan una ráfaga de fuego en un intento de derribar al bisonte que se escapa por aire. Aang se recupera de su estado aturdido a tiempo para reflejar este ataque contra los maestros fuego, utilizando una ráfaga de viento para redirigir la bola de fuego en uno de los inmensos muros de hielo en ambos lados de la nave. Causando una avalancha que sepulta la mitad delantera del barco de Zuko.

Zuko, enojado promete no subestimar al avatar de nuevo. Y comienza a exigirle a su tripulación que lo sigan en cuanto quiten la nieve.

* * *

Ya volando encima de Appa, Aang les dice a los dos

-Los llevare de regreso a su aldea, es lo menos que puedo hacer-.

-No lo creo, nuestra abuela nos dejo ir contigo- Dijeron los dos

Entonces Katara le dice a Aang

-¿Cómo hiciste eso con el agua, fue lo más increíble que he visto?-.

-No me gusta ponerme así, solo digamos que lo hice y ya-

Luego, ella pregunta a Aang

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que eras el Avatar?

Aang tristemente y simplemente responde.

-Nunca quise ser el avatar-.

Katara le recuerda a Aang

- El mundo entero te necesita para ponerle fin a esta guerra-

-¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso?-.

-Primero debes dominar el agua control, después la tierra y después el fuego-. Decía katara donde también reflexiona que pueden encontrar a un maestro agua en el Polo Norte

-¿Están seguros de que quieren viajar conmigo?- pregunto Aang a sus nuevos amigos

-Te apoyaremos Aang, en todo- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien, que comience el viaje- Dijo Aang mientras volaban hacia el ocaso.

* * *

Que les pareció el tercer capitulo? espero que les haya gustado.

nos vemos en la próxima, hasta arriba decimos cuales son las parejas de ésta historia, esperemos que les gusten las parejas XD, saludos y un abrazo


	4. Aang va a casa

"ALGO POR QUE LUCHAR" parte 1

hola fanaticos del avatar éste es nuestro primer fic, hací que espero que les guste las historias que vayamos publicando en determinado tiempo, espero que les guste =)

antes de que lean la historia dire que avatar no nos pertenece, le perte nece a nick.  
Y pondre las edades de los personajes de ésta historia:  
aang 14 años  
katara 15 años  
sokka 16 años  
toph 14 años  
zuko 16 años  
azula 15 años  
suki 16 años

bueno, ahora lean la historia, espero que les guste. ( no crean que es una copia de la historia verdadera, tendran distintas cosas, y muchos cambios, las parejas son aang y katara, toph y zuko, sokka y suki ).

* * *

Capitulo 4 "Aang va a casa"

Aang cae en una pesadilla mientras dormía, lleno con recuerdos de ser capturado en una tormenta junto con Appa y arrastrado hasta debajo del mar, donde expulsa su energía descomunal para congelarse a él y a Appa en una esfera de hielo.

En eso despierta muy agitado y asustado, voltea a ver a su alrededor donde encuentra a sus amigos durmiendo en sus bolsas de dormir.

Aang, trata de volver a dormir un poco más pero no puede debido a que tiene planeado visitar el templo aire del sur y eso hace que en su cabeza surjan preguntas como "¿Que habrá pasado en el templo?", "¿La nación del fuego habrá llegado hasta allá?", etc. Todas esas preguntas y otras más pasaron por su cabeza toda la noche hasta que amaneció.

Ya de día katara y Aang empacan su campamento, pero en eso Katara nota a Aang un poco extraño.

- Aang te sientes bien?-.

-Estoy bien, solo estoy un poco cansado por el viaje-.

-Bueno deberías estar feliz, ya casi llegamos al templo aire del sur-.

-Sí, tienes razón- Dijo Aang sonriendo un poco, pero en realidad estaba un poco preocupado debido a que no sabía que podía encontrar en ese lugar.

-Debo ir a despertar a Sokka-.

-No, espera, tengo una idea-.

En eso, Aang toma una vara espinosa y se desliza al otro lado de la bolsa de dormir de Sokka.

Aang le grita - Sokka que hay una serpiente en su bolsa de dormir-. Aterrorizado, Sokka salta gritando.

-¡QUITALA, QUITALA, QUITALA!-.

Después de caer al suelo, Sokka se da cuenta que ha sido engañado.

Katara no puede contener la risa de lo que le paso a su hermano, esta sorprendida debido a que no conocía ese sentido del humor de Aang.

-Ahora si ya nos vamos-. Dijo Aang y partieron.

* * *

Frente a la costa suroeste del Reino Tierra, el príncipe Zuko desembarca en un puerto controlado por la Nación del Fuego. Su barco necesita reparaciones importantes debido a su encuentro con Aang. Zuko quiere hacer las reparaciones con rapidez.

-No quieres perder el rastro del avatar verdad-.

-Tío no lo menciones durante nuestra estancia, podría ser que otros maestros fuego comenzaran a buscarlo y no quiero que nadie se interponga-.

En eso escuchan una voz diciendo  
-Se interponga ante que príncipe Zuko-.

Zuko voltea y logra reconocer al hombre que dijo eso  
-Capitán Zhao-.

Zhao es uno de los hombres más poderosos de la Nación del Fuego  
-De hecho ahora es comandante Zhao-.

Zhao se acerca a Iroh y a Zuko para darles la bienvenida. Zhao al ver cómo el barco es dañado.

Zhao pregunta  
-¿Cómo sucedió esto?-.

Zuko inventa una historia acerca de chocar contra un barco del Reino Tierra.

- Enserio los invito a tomar algo para que me cuenten con mas detalle-.

Zuko trata de salir de esa invitación, pero Iroh habla por ambos y acepta la invitación.

-Tiene de casualidad Té de jazmín, es mi Iroh.

* * *

Acercándose al templo, Sokka dice que se comieron su carne de foca. Aang comenta

-No sabía que eso era comida, lo use para encender la fogata de anoche.

-Con razón las llamas olían tan bien-.

En eso Katara le dice  
- Aang sé que no estás preparado para lo que vayas a encontrar, así que solo quiero decirte que…-.

-Katara estoy bien-. Le dijo eso mirándola a los ojos.

Llegan a la cima de la montaña (por encima de las nubes) y miran el Templo Aire del Sur.

-Appa, llegamos a casa-. Dijo Aang

* * *

El Comandante Zhao está explicando la victoria planeada por la Nación del Fuego hacia el reino Tierra, a Zuko y a Iroh quien toma el té en su tienda.

En eso Zuko dice  
-Si mi padre piensa que el resto del mundo lo seguirá de buena gana entonces se equivoca-.

Zhao le pregunta a Zuko,  
-¿Cómo va la búsqueda del Avatar?-.

Zuko responde –Aun no lo hemos encontrado-. Zhao dice –Príncipe Zuko, el avatar se extinguió hace 100 años junto con los maestros aire, no esperaba algo diferente a menos de que tengas alguna prueba de que esta vivo-.

-No, no lo se-. Dijo Zuko que se levantaba para irse, pero los guardias del Comandante Zhao lo detienen.

-Comandante, hemos interrogado a la tripulación del príncipe Zuko, y descubrimos que había capturado al Avatar.

-El avatar es el único que puede impedir que la nación del fuego gane la guerra y aun así te atreves a traicionar a tu nación, dime todo lo que sepas-. Dijo Zhao

Zuko no tiene más remedio que decirle la verdad Zhao.

* * *

Ya en el templo aire del sur.

-Tengo mucha hambre-. Decía Sokka

-Eres uno de los primeros forasteros en ver un templo de maestros aire, y sólo piensa en comer?-. Decía katara

Mientas tanto Aang contempla su antiguo hogar, lo miraba con felicidad pero al mismo tiempo con desaliento.

-¿Qué sucede Aang?-. Decía Katara

-Este lugar estaba lleno de lémures, bisontes y monjes, pero ahora, todo esta desolado-.

-Lo siento Aang, de verdad-. Decía Katara

-Yo también-. Decía Sokka

-Gracias-.

En ese momento Aang recuerda algo

-Síganme, quiero mostrarles algo-. Decía Aang

Llegan a una estatua de un monje maestro aire  
-Amigos, el es el Monje Gyatso. Gyatso fue mi mentor y el más grande maestro aire. Aang retrocede a un día con él.

Flash Back

Gyatso le enseña a Aang cómo hacer pasteles

-El verdadero secreto está en el centro cremoso-. Decía Gyatso pero noto que Aang no lo estaba escuchando  
-Que te sucede mi joven pupilo-. Decía Gyatso

-Se trata del tema del Avatar, no entiendo porque los demás monjes me exigen practicar y meditar demasiado y también es por lo otro-. Decía Aang

-Aang no tienes que preocuparte demasiado, una vez que tengas la edad suficiente para entrar al Santuario del Templo del Aire, conocerás a alguien que te ayudará a convertirte en un mejor Avatar-. Decía Gyatso

-Y por lo otro, no te desesperes Aang todo a su tiempo-. Decía Gyatso

-Está bien maestro-. Decía Aang

Gyatso y Aang hacen un poco de práctica de aire control al lanzar los pasteles recién horneados al aire y caen sobre las cabezas de los otros monjes ancianos mientras ellos están meditando. Luego se abalanzaron sobre ellos los lémures voladores, sobre los pasteles de las cabezas de los monjes. El maestro y su estudiante se ríen por su travesura.

-Veo que tu entrenamiento está funcionando-.

-Bueno, tengo un gran mentor-.

Fin del Flash Back

Volviendo a la actualidad, Aang va hacia el Santuario del Templo del Aire. Hay alguien que voy dispuesto a conocer.

Para entrar en el Santuario, con el aire control de Aang, lanza dos corrientes de aire en el mecanismo de cierre, provocando que se abran las puertas. Aang se dice en voz alta: "Hola" y comienza a caminar en el templo a oscuras con Katara y Sokka siguiéndolo.

* * *

-Así que un joven de catorce años de edad, te superó a ti y a tu tripulación.

-Ya lo subestime una vez, pero no ocurrirá de nuevo-.

-No, no ocurrirá de nuevo, por que yo me hare cargo de la captura del avatar-.

Zuko salta de furia contra Zhao, pero es detenido por los guardias.

-Manténgalos aquí-.

En la ira, Zuko patea la mesa

- Más té por favor-. Decía iroh

* * *

El Santuario del Templo del Aire se encuentra lleno con cientos de estatuas, y Sokka (que todavía tiene hambre) está completamente decepcionado por no haber encontrado alimento.

-¿Quiénes son estas personas?-. Decía katara

-Son todos los avatares anteriores-. Decía Aang, y en eso mira la última estatua de la fila a los ojos, el se va en una especie de trance. Una sacudida suave de Katara le rompe el trance.

-¿Aang quien es el? ía Katara

-Es el avatar Roku, el avatar anterior a mí-.

-¿Eras un maestro fuego?, con razón no me caíste bien al principio-. Dijo Sokka

-Bueno, cuando el avatar muere, se rencarna en la siguiente nación del ciclo-. Dijo Aang

Pero en eso los tres oyen un sonido en la entrada, indicando que alguien estaba por llegar. Se preparan para luchar contra un maestro fuego, pero es sólo un lémur. Desesperadamente hambriento, Sokka quiere comer al lémur para la cena. Aang por el contrario quiere tener al lémur como mascota. Esto lleva a una carrera para ver quién puede tomar al lémur primero. Katara se queda atrás en el Santuario del Templo, mientras que Aang y Sokka persiguen al lémur, cada uno tratando de tomar la delantera. Como resultado, el lémur puede volar, y Aang salta por el balcón del templo en su determinación de tomar el lémur.

* * *

El Comandante Zhao y su equipo están casi listos para zarpar en su búsqueda por el Avatar.

-Mis guardias los escoltaran de regreso a su barco y podrán irse-. Dijo Zhao

-Voy a capturar al avatar antes que tú-. Dijo Zuko

Zhao, quien se ríe ante la idea.

- ¿Cómo puede competir contra un comandante con cientos de barcos de guerra a su disposición? Y tú solo eres un príncipe desterrado que ni siquiera lo quiere su propio padre-. Decía Zhao

-Cuando capture el avatar mi padre me recibirá en casa con honor-. Decía Zuko

-Tu padre te dejaría volver a casa, con o sin el Avatar, si realmente te quisiera, pero para el, no eres más que un fracaso y vergüenza-. Decía Zhao

Esas palabras fueron muy fuertes para Zuko así que desafía a Zhao a un Agni Kai al atardecer, al que acepta Zhao. Después Zhao deja la tienda.

-Zuko, has olvidado lo que paso la última vez que retaste a un maestro fuego?-. Decía Iroh

-Nunca lo olvidare-. Dijo Zuko tocándose su cicatriz.

* * *

Aang sigue al lémur y descubre una habitación donde yacían muchos cuerpos de soldados de la Nación del Fuego, centrados alrededor del un esqueleto que tiene el collar de su antiguo maestro.

-Gyatso-.

Su antiguo maestro y figura paterna se ha ido y con él también se han ido todas las personas que conocía.

Aang se queda parado mirando el esqueleto.

Sokka finalmente alcanza a Aang

-Aang, encontaste al lémur?-.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que él ve también el esqueleto

-Oh no-.  
-Aang vamos, salgamos de aquí-.

Pero Aang permanecía callado y quieto. De repente los ojos y tatuajes de Aang crean un resplandor blanco y el forma una esfera de aire alrededor de sí mismo, soplando con violencia hacia atrás a Sokka.

De vuelta en el templo, Katara observa que los ojos de todas las estatuas del Avatar comienzan a brillar en el mismo color blanco brillante como los tatuajes de Aang. Al darse cuenta de que Aang debió ser la causa de esto, ella corre a buscar a los chicos. En este momento, los templos agua, tierra, y de la Nación del Fuego al mismo tiempo tienen la experiencia de un evento similar, estatuas y murales del Avatar empiezan a brillar. En el Templo del Fuego, los sabios del fuego apresuraron a informar al Señor del Fuego que el Avatar ha regresado.

Después de encontrar a Sokka sufriendo por el viento.

-¿Qué sucedió Sokka?-.

- Katara, Aang supo que los maestros fuego mataron a Gyatso.

La ira de Aang se ha intensificado de modo que ahora flota dentro de su esfera de aire.

-Tratare de calmarlo-. Decía Katara entonces se abre camino hacia Aang.

* * *

Es el atardecer y el Comandante Zhao y el príncipe Zuko están dispuestos al duelo. Los dos combatientes comienzan a espaldas.  
Iroh aconseja a Zuko  
-Zuko recuerda lo esencial del fuego control, esa es tu mejor arma-.

Pero Zuko no parece prestar atención a la sabiduría de su tío, el simplemente no va a perder y asume su postura. Zhao afirma que el duelo terminará rápidamente, y también asume su postura. Los dos adversarios tienen una mirada profunda y se ubican ferozmente en los ojos del otro. El gong suena y comienza la pelea.

Zhao parece más que un partido para Zuko, sin esfuerzo evita y anula todas las bolas de fuego de Zuko. A medida que toman respiración, Iroh sigue avisando a Zuko recordar lo esencial. Zhao luego procede a lanzar sus propias bolas de fuego. Zuko es capaz de bloquear cada una, pero es forzado a retroceder poco a poco por cada rechazo. Por el golpe final, Zhao utiliza los puños, formando un flujo de fuego que se conecta y noquea a Zuko en el suelo. Al presionar el ataque, Zhao salta en el aire, cubre distancia entre él y Zuko, y prepara una bola de fuego dirigida directamente a la cara de Zuko. Un instante antes del contacto, Zuko sale del camino, se levanta con una patada, y noquea a Zhao fuera de su posición. Con vigor y renovado, Zuko libera una serie de ataques bajos que causan que Zhao se retraiga, terminando con él un ataque de fuego de un saque de todo el cuerpo. Zhao espera que Zuko termine con su último golpe de una vez, para celebrar su victoria, pero Zuko ejecuta una bola de fuego fuera del lugar de Zhao.

-La próxima vez que te metas en mi camino, no me detendré-. Dijo Zuko

A medida que se pone de pie, enfurecido por su derrota, Zhao envía un chorro de fuego a espaldas de Zuko, pero Iroh rápidamente lo detiene con la mano y lo arrojar al suelo.

-A si asumes la victoria, vergonzoso incluso en el exilio mi sobrino es más honorable que tu-. Dijo Iroh

Iroh sigue siendo lo suficientemente cortés para agradecerle a Zhao por el té. Después de salir de la arena.

Zuko le pregunta a Iroh

-En verdad piensas eso tío?-.

-Claro, te dije que el té de jazmin es mi favorito". Como los dos caminan hacia el barco, la más débil de las sonrisas cruza los labios del príncipe Zuko.

* * *

En el Templo Aire, Katara intenta consolar a Aang.

-Aang sé que estas furioso, yo pase por lo mismo cuando perdí a mi madre, puede que el monje Gyatso y otros maestros aire se hayan ido, pero no te quedes en el pasado mira el presente, ahora Sokka y yo somos tu familia-.

Las palabras parecen llegar a Aang, que desciende lentamente de nuevo en el suelo.

-No dejaremos que nada te pase- decía Sokka

-Gracias-. Decía Aang que es abrazado por Sokka y Katara pero en su mente llega finalmente a la conclusión de que él es el último de su especie.

Justo antes de salir, Aang está delante de la estatua Roku una vez más, preguntándose cómo le puede ayudar su vida pasada si está muerta.

De repente, el lémur reaparece con una variedad de frutas y las colocan en frente de Sokka, quien no perdió el tiempo comiéndosela toda. El lémur luego sube a los hombros de Aang, posiblemente de la unión con él debido a sus tatuajes de maestro aire.

Después de darse cuenta de que el lémur, Appa, y él mismo son los últimos sobrevivientes del Templo Aire del Sur. Aang nombra al lémur, Momo, el nuevo miembro de la familia.

Cae la noche mientras el grupo sale volando en Appa. Con el pensamiento profundo, Aang toma una última mirada a su viejo hogar antes de que se desvanezca detrás de las nubes.

* * *

Que tal el capitulo 4? espero que les haya gustado

hasta el próximo capitulo, un abrazo y un saludo =)


	5. Problemas y Nuevas caras

"ALGO POR QUE LUCHAR" parte 1

hola fanaticos del avatar éste es nuestro primer fic, hací que espero que les guste las historias que vayamos publicando en determinado tiempo, espero que les guste =)

antes de que lean la historia dire que avatar no nos pertenece, le perte nece a nick.  
Y pondre las edades de los personajes de ésta historia:  
aang 14 años  
katara 15 años  
sokka 16 años  
toph 14 años  
zuko 16 años  
azula 15 años  
suki 16 años

bueno, ahora lean la historia, espero que les guste. ( no crean que es una copia de la historia verdadera, tendran distintas cosas, y muchos cambios, las parejas son aang y katara, toph y zuko, sokka y suki ).

Capitulo 5 Problemas y nuevas caras

Nuestros chicos en estas últimas semanas han pasado por muchas cosas tanto buenas como malas:  
Aang llevo al grupo a la Isla Kyoshi, pero fueron capturados por un grupo de mujeres guerreras. Aang revela que es una reencarnación de su fundadora, el Avatar Kyoshi, por lo que los aldeanos celebran "la llegada del Avatar". Por desgracia, el mensaje llega a Zuko. Que no tardo mucho en dirigirse hacia la Isla Kyoshi. Sokka se hace amigo de la líder guerrera, Suki, ella consigue cambiar la actitud de Sokka. Ella le enseña a Sokka las habilidades guerreras de Kyoshi, y Sokka logra aprenderlas bien. Luego, Zuko ataca al pueblo y lo quema en busca de Aang. Suki resulta estar enamorada de Sokka a quien le da un beso.  
Y el Equipo Avatar sale del pueblo, pero al final, Aang se las arregla y detiene que el pueblo se queme por completo.

Después:  
El grupo llega a la ciudad del Reino Tierra de Omashu. Allí, Aang les muestra a Katara y Sokka el sistema de entrega de correo famoso, que él y su amigo Bumi solía ir para divertirse años atrás. El trío va a hacer lo mismo pero se meten en problemas cuando chocan con una carreta de coles. El Viejo rey de Omashu descubre que Aang es el Avatar, y lo pone a hacer tres retos mortales para poner a prueba sus habilidades si no lo hace un cristal llamado genamita cubrirá a Katara y a Sokka por completo. Después de completar con éxito sus retos, Aang descubre que el rey es su viejo amigo Bumi. Lo único que hace Aang es abrazar a su amigo y decirle que lo extraño.

Luego:  
El grupo vuela sobre un bosque del Reino Tierra, y ven una mancha negra en medio de todo. Aterrizan sólo para notar que soldados de la Nacion del Fuego lo habían destruido. Aang siente que es su culpa dejar que cosas así sucedan.  
El grupo se sorprende cuando un hombre mayor le pide al Avatar ayuda. El grupo llega a una villa en ruinas y les cuentan que han estado siendo atacados por el Espíritu del Bosque, Hei Bai.  
El monstruo, Hei Bai, logra capturar a Sokka, y por lo Aang decide ir tras él. Aang accidentalmente termina en el mundo de los espíritus.

Ahí, se encuentra con un dragón, que resulta ser el animal guía del Avatar Roku. El dragón lleva a Aang a un templo en una isla de forma creciente, para ver una estatua del Avatar Roku. Aang descubre que el Avatar Roku quiere hablar con él acerca de un cometa, y el único momento para hablarle es el Solsticio de Invierno. El dragón lleva a Aang de regreso a su cuerpo, que estaba sobre un tótem en forma de oso, y ahí Aang entiende por qué el espíritu está aterrorizando la villa. El espíritu estaba enojado porque su hogar había sido quemado

* * *

Mientras tanto, Iroh es capturado por el Reino de la Tierra, que quiere llevarlo a juicio por crímenes de guerra en el pasado. Esto hace que Zuko deje de seguir al avatar para ir a salvar a Iroh, finalmente teniendo éxito.

* * *

Al atardecer, Aang le enseña al espíritu que el bosque volverá a crecer dándole una bellota. El espíritu queda satisfecho, y se convierte en un oso panda. Entonces, Hei Bai deja la villa, y en su trayecto deja un rastro de tallos de bambú, donde los capturados por el espíritu (incluido Sokka) salen.

Aang les dice a Katara y a Sokka que necesita ir al templo donde está la estatua del Avatar Roku para hablarle durante el atardecer del solsticio. Pero habían dos problemas: El solsticio era al día siguiente, y el templo estaba en la Nación del Fuego.

Aang viaja al Templo del Fuego para hablar con el Avatar Roku en el solsticio de invierno. Ellos son perseguidos por Zuko y atacado por un bloqueo de la Nación del Fuego dirigida por Zhao. Cuando Aang llega al templo, se sorprende al enterarse de que los cinco Sabios del fuego allí ya no son aliados del avatar. Sin embargo, un sabio amigo, Shyu, ayuda a Aang a llegar al santuario donde él habla con el Avatar pasado. Roku entonces informa a Aang sobre el cometa de Sozin, que dio el poder a maestros fuego para iniciar la guerra de cien años, y les dará el poder de nuevo para terminar cuando el cometa llegue al final del verano. Aang derrota a Zhao, Zuko, y los sabios cuando se manifiesta el espíritu de Roku, que destruye el templo.

* * *

Que tal el quinto capitulo?. espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. cuídense y un gran abrazo =)


	6. La Tormenta

ALGO POR QUE LUCHAR" parte 1

hola fanaticos del avatar éste es nuestro primer fic, hací que espero que les guste las historias que vayamos publicando en determinado tiempo, espero que les guste =)

antes de que lean la historia dire que avatar no nos pertenece, le perte nece a nick.  
Y pondre las edades de los personajes de ésta historia:  
aang 14 años  
katara 15 años  
sokka 16 años  
toph 14 años  
zuko 16 años  
azula 15 años  
suki 16 años

bueno, ahora lean la historia, espero que les guste. ( no crean que es una copia de la historia verdadera, tendran distintas cosas, y muchos cambios, las parejas son aang y katara, toph y zuko, sokka y suki ).

* * *

Capitulo 6 La tormenta

Nuestros amigos Aang, Katara y Sokka se preparaban para ir a un mercado ya que no tenían comida, pero en eso Sokka les dice:

-Esperen, tuve un sueño relacionado con eso-.

-Y ¿Qué soñaste?-. Decía katara

-Que la comida nos ía Sokka con una mirada tenebrosa

-Solo fue un sueño Sokka-. Decía Katara

-No miento hasta momo podía hablar-. Decía Sokka mientras despegaban en Appa

En el aire Katara miraba a Aang con preocupación, el parecía estar muy cansado y con ojeras en los ojos.

-Aang te encuentras bien?-.

-Solo no dormí bien, eso es todo-. Pero la verdad es que Aang estaba muy preocupado debido a la noticia que le dijo Roku cuando fue a hablar con el en su santuario.

* * *

Mientras tanto…

En el barco de la pequeña flota de Zuko

El tío Iroh predice:

- Habrá una tormenta terrible, se acerca por el norte. Sugiero que cambiemos nuestro Zuko no le cree

-Sabemos que el Avatar se dirige hacia el norte así que haremos lo mismo-.

-Príncipe Zuko, considere la seguridad de la tripulación

- ¡La captura del Avatar es más importante que la seguridad de la tripulación!-.

Eso es algo que no solo oyó su tío Iroh sino que también logro oír el teniente del barco.

Cuando Zuko se va de la cubierta Iroh le dice al teniente:

-No quiso decir eso, es solo que esta bajo mucha presión-.

* * *

En un mercado del reino tierra…

-Vamos niña cómpralo, que no ves que esta maduro-. Decía la Viejita

-La verdad no me gusta como suena-. Decía Katara

-Pero se ve que esta maduro-. Decía la Viejita

-Creo que deberías comprarlo Katara-. Decía Aang

En eso Katara recuerda algo (muy importante).

Momentos después…

-No puedo creer que no tenemos nada de dinero, que se supone que comeremos, rocas?-. Decía Sokka

-Si quieres dinero por qué no consigues un trabajo o es que eres un holgazán?-. Decía Katara

-Katara, los trabajos son difíciles de conseguir, no vienen de la nada-. Decía Sokka

En eso oyen una discusión de dos ancianos detrás de ellos…

-No deberíamos ir, se acerca una terrible tormenta-.

En eso Aang tiene una extraña sensación en su cuerpo

-Que dices mujer, mira, el cielo esta perfecto-.

-Mis huesos dicen que se acerca una tormenta muy grande-.

-Bueno está bien, sino me quieres acompañar es tu problema, conseguiré a alguien que me ayude a capturar los peces y le pagare el doble que a ti-.

En eso la mente de Sokka tuvo una idea

-Yo me ofrezco-. Decía Sokka

En ese momento Aang se preocupo por su amigo, debía decirle algo antes que se fuera…

* * *

En otro lugar…

Una gran tormenta se dirigía al barco de Zuko

Zuko sale a la cubierta donde nota que varios de sus hombres están viendo la tormenta.

-Vaya, su tío tenía razón después de todo-. Decía el teniente

-Lo sabia- Decía el tío Iroh

- Sera mejor que aprenda a respetarme o yo le enseñare-. Dijo Zuko con una mirada amenazadora-.

Cuando Zuko se iba, oye esto…

-Y usted que sabe de respeto, no sabe dirigirse a las personas desde su tripulación hasta su estimado tío y eso muestra que no conoce el respeto, solo se preocupa por si mismo, no es más que un príncipe malcriado -. Dijo el teniente

Zuko oye esto y se enfada demasiado porque todo lo que le dijo es verdad, lo único que hace el, es irse a su cuarto

En la cubierta Iroh les dice a los demás que vayan por un buen plato de comida.

* * *

En el puerto del mercado Sokka alistaba las cosas para irse de pesca, pero Aang nota que el cielo se está poniendo oscuro

-Sokka, no me parece muy buena, mira el cielo-. Dijo Aang

-Aang, dije que haría este trabajo y lo hare-. Sokka

En eso el viejo gruñón pescador voltea a ver a Aang y reconoce los tatuajes que tiene

-Eres el Avatar verdad?-.

-Aang solo asiente con la cabeza tratando de sonreír un poco-.

-Y porque desapareciste cien años, que no ves que le diste la espalda al mundo-.

Eso hizo enfadar mucho a Katara

-Aang es el chico mas valiente que conozco, el ayuda a las personas lo mejor que puede, no es su culpa haber desparecido, verdad Aang?-.

Aang se altera demasiado, entonces él vuela lejos a una cueva.

-Eso es, corre-.

-Es un anciano desagradable-. Decía Katara , y persigue a Aang, con Appa

* * *

Katara llega a la cueva y encuentra a Aang sentado

-Lamento haber escapado-. Aang

-Está bien, no es tu culpa-. Katara

-Katara siéntate, tengo que decirte algo muy importante-.

Katara se sienta

-Lo que dijiste de que no es mi culpa haber desaparecido, la verdad es, que si lo es-. Aang

-Pero como?-. Katara

-Lo que te voy a contar es una historia bastante -. Aang fue interrumpido

-Espera, encenderé una fogata-. Dijo Katara

-Como te decía, es una historia bastante larga-.

Flash Back de Aang

Mi vida era como la de cualquier chico normal, tenía muchos amigos, y un buen hogar, pero a diferencia de mis amigos yo podía hacer cosas mas avanzadas de aire control

-Muy bien amigos, para hacer la patineta de aire creamos la bola y luego saltas sobre ella-. Decía Aang mientras hacia la demostración

Los demás amigos de Aang trataron de hacer lo mismo pero todos sus esfuerzos resultaron inútiles

-Tiene que balancearse sobre ella para poder controlarla-. Decía Aang pero luego se sorprende de ver a Gyatso con los demás monjes

-Aang, vienes con nosotros unos momentos?-. Decía Gyatso

Aang va con ellos a una sala

-Pero como saben que soy yo?-. Decía Aang

-Lo hemos sabido por mucho tiempo-. Dijo unos de los monjes

En eso él le muestra a Aang unos juguetes que Aang solía usar cuando era niño, él le dice que son las reliquias de los avatares anteriores y que los escogió entre miles de juguetes.

-Aun no puedo creerlo-. Dijo Aang

-Normalmente te lo hubiéramos dicho cuando cumplieras 16 años pero hemos visto señales de tormenta-. Dijo Gyatso

-Tememos que haya un gran conflicto en el futuro joven Avatar-.

Como yo tenía 12 años no entendí mucho acerca de las señales de tormenta ni del gran conflicto del futuro

Fin momentáneo del Flash Back

* * *

En el barco de Zuko el teniente se queja de Zuko y su obsesión con la captura del Avatar con los demás tripulantes.

Iroh entra, y les dice porque Zuko es así y porque tiene que perseguir al Avatar.

Comienza a decir la historia del exilio de su sobrino Zuko

En eso Zuko oye detrás de la puerta la historia que su tío que les va a contar.

Flash Back de Zuko

La historia comienza con Zuko aún joven, con ojos más emotivos (a diferencia de su expresión habitual evidente en el presente), cabello mas largo, y no tiene su cicatriz aún.

-Tío-.

-Que sucede príncipe Zuko-.

-Quiero entrar a la cámara de guerra, pero los guardias no me dejan-.

Iroh le permite entrar, con la condición de que él permanezca callado.

En la cámara, cuando uno de los generales aconseja sacrificar la 41° división como "la carnada" del ejército del reino de la tierra. El Príncipe Zuko habla en contra de ello.

-No se puede sacrificar a esos soldados que aman y defienden nuestra nación los están traicionando-.

Zuko hacia lo correcto pero no era el lugar ni el momento para hablar y hubo grandes consecuencias

Fin momentáneo del Flash Back de Zuko

* * *

En la cueva…

-Te sentiste mal cuando supiste que eras el avatar, porque no te emocionaste al saberlo?-. Katara

-¿Emocionarme?, Katara, esos monjes arruinaron mi vida-. Dijo Aang

Flash Back de Aang

Después de decirme que era el avatar los monjes empezaron entrenarme tanto física como mentalmente, y a los catorce años logre completar mi entrenamiento, pase dos años en ese templo sin poder salir.

Aang se encontraba jugando con su amigo Gyatso

-Y como te sientes Aang? ¿Estas emocionado por la salida?-.

-Sí y mucho, ya quiero llegar a verlos-.

-Muy bien-.

En eso un monje entra y le dice a Aang si puede ir un momento con él. Aang va con el y llega a una sala con los demás monjes

-Joven Avatar, sobre respecto a tu salida queremos decirte que se ha denegado por nosotros-.

Aang sintió que todo por lo que habría entrenado había sido en vano

-Se puede saber por qué?-.

-No podemos decirte por razones superiores-.

-He hecho todo lo que me dicen, he entrenado hasta el cansancio y solo les pido una cosa insignificante para ustedes pero para mí importante y no puedo tenerlo-.

-Avatar, no podemos decirte nuestras razones-.

-Esa bien, como quieran-. Dijo Aang mientras se iba enfadado, pero no solo eso esta empeorando

Fin momentáneo del Flash Back

* * *

En el barco de Zuko…

Flash Back de Zuko

Después de que Zuko irrumpió en la reunión el señor del fuego se enfado mucho y exige un duelo de fuego, o "Agni Kai" para solucionar el asunto. Zuko acepta el duelo, creyendo que él va contra luchar contra el general, pero cuando es revelado que su opositor es el Señor del Fuego.

En eso Zuko recuerda lo que dijo-

El se cae sobre sus manos y rodillas.

-Por favor padre, solo quiero lo mejor para la nación-.

-Pelearas por tu honor-.

-No quise ser irrespetuoso-.

-Pelea-.

-No peleare contigo-. Dijo Zuko entre lágrimas

-Aprenderás a respetar y el sufrimiento te enseñara-.

El recuerdo de Zuko se aleja cuando el grita de dolor; Ozai ha quemado la cara de su hijo, causando la cicatriz distintiva de Zuko.

El Príncipe Zuko fue desterrado porque su rechazo de luchar fue visto como "Una debilidad vergonzosa", y el único modo de redimirse es capturando al Avatar. La vida nunca volverá a ser normal, pero que el Avatar le da esperanza de Zuko.

Zuko se va para dirigirse a su cuarto.

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

En la cueva  
-Aang a donde te dirigías exactamente-.

-Yo, iba a visitar a mi mejor amigo, su nombre era Kuzon-.

-Ha ya veo-.

-Pero también por Jeen-.

-¿Quién es Jeen?-.

-Es la hermana de Kuzon y también era- Las palabras de Aang eran muy difíciles de pronunciar -Mi novia-.

Katara se sorprendió por lo que dijo Aang, era algo que no podía creerlo

-Ella y el vivían en la nación del fuego-.

-Por eso me dijiste que ibas a la nación del fuego verdad-.

Aang asiente con la cabeza

-Aang lo siento tanto-. Dijo Katara mientras lo abrazaba. Aang simplemente no se movía. –Debe ser horrible estar 2 años sin ver a las personas que quieres-.

-No tienes idea-.

-Y que pasó luego-.

-Todo empeoro-.

Flash Back

Aang llegaba a su habitación, luego de que se había enfadado con los monjes, sus pensamientos estaban nublados de enojo, odio y tristeza

En eso ve que en su cama esta una carta. El logra ver que es de Jeen

La carta decía lo siguiente:

"Aang sabes que siempre se me ha dado mejor escribir que hablar. Por eso he decidido despedirme así. Por mucho que me duela o por mucho que no quiera a partir de hoy no me queda más remedio que empezar a olvidarte, olvidarme de tu pelo, de tus ojos, de tus miradas, de tus lágrimas, de tu sonrisa, de tus labios, de tus besos, de tus manos, de tus caricias, de tu voz, de tus te quiero, de tus bromas, de tus abrazos, de la promesa que nos hicimos, de compartir una vida contigo, de nuestros paseos, de nuestros viajes, de las horas muertas que hemos pasado juntos sin ni siquiera hablar solo sintiéndonos juntos, de tu gente, de que te quiero, de que te amo.

Son tantas y tantas cosas, aparte de todos las que se me olvidan, que no se cuanto tiempo necesitaré, pero intentaré cada día ir olvidando una a una, no se si algún día lo conseguiré y lo peor de todo es que quizás pueda olvidarte, pero no creo que nunca pueda dejar de quererte.

Estoy seguro de que nadie te querrá nunca tanto como yo, pero deseo que alguien pueda hacerte feliz y pueda cumplir tus sueños, ojala hubiera tenido una oportunidad porque eso estoy segura que hubiera sido yo, pero no ha podido ser, ya verás como alguien se cruza en tu camino.

Se despide tu gran amor, Jeen".

No sabía qué hacer en ese momento estaba devastado. Pero entonces solo podía hacer una cosa, ir a arreglar el asunto, así que escape y nunca mas volví a ver a Gyatso.

Aang es atrapado en una tormenta horrible, y como él está a punto de ahogarse, el Espíritu del Avatar dentro de él forma una esfera gigante de hielo, salvándose a él y Appa, pero congelándolos dentro durante los próximos 100 años.

Después de eso solo recuerdo ver tus ojos cuando me encontraron en el iceberg.

Fin del Flash Back

-Por mi culpa la nación del fuego ataco a mi templo, mi gente me necesitaba, el mundo me necesitaba, el pescador tenía razón, yo le di la espalda al mundo-.

-Aang, no es tu culpa, además creo que era tu destino, si te hubieses quedado, abrías muerto-.

-Como lo sabes?-.

-Solo lo se. Aang…. El mundo te necesita-.

-Se supone que tengo que enfrentar al señor del fuego antes del cometa de Zozin-.

-Así es-.

-Necesito hacer algo para derrotarlo-.

-Debes entrenar y dominar los 4 elementos-.

-Eso no será suficiente.- Dijo Aang sonriendo

-¿Qué planeas?-.

* * *

En la habitación de Zuko...

Zuko se encontraba dormido.

En sus sueños aparecían los buenos momentos con su familia, pero luego todo se desvanece y aparece una luz blanca, Zuko trata de llegar a ella pero no lo logra y cae al abismo.

Zuko se despierta agitado y tratando de olvidar lo que paso. En eso tocan su puerta

-Se puede sobrino?-.

-Si claro, pasa-.

-Como te encuentras?-.

-Creo que bien, solo dormí un poco-.

-Bien-. Dijo Iroh mientras miraba la habitación

En eso Zuko le dijo a su tío:

-Escuche la conversación que tuviste con los soldados-

-Zuko, bueno, veras…-.

-No importa tío-.

Iroh suspiró  
-De hecho eso me hizo recordar por que hago esto-. –Solo capturando al avatar recuperare mi honor-.

-Yo nunca dije eso-.

-Claro que si, dijiste que solo el avatar me da esperanza-.

-Yo dije que el avatar te da esperanza-.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?-.

Iroh suspira  
-Zuko lo que trato de decirte es que tu puedes elegir tu propio camino y aceptarlo de la manera-. –Aunque todo parezca oscuro la esperanza siempre triunfa-. –Tienes que hacerte esta pregunta ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-.

-Mi familia, mi hogar, mi honor-.

-El honor es una forma de llevar la vida, de ver el mundo y de regir nuestras acciones-.

-Esta cicatriz que tengo, ésta marca del príncipe desterrado, significa estar condenado a perseguir al Avatar para siempre.

-Zuko, tu eres libre de determinar tu propio destino-. –Pero tienes que estar seguro de tomar la decisión correcta, por que esta en ti ser feliz o ser infeliz-. Dijo Iroh mientras se iba del cuarto de Zuko

Antes de irse Iroh le dice a Zuko una última cosa

-¿Qué crees que querría tu madre para ti?

Zuko se queda pensado en lo que dijo su tío Iroh. Mientras piensa le vienen recuerdos de su padre quemándole la cara, cambia el panorama recordando el cariño de su madre. Zuko trata de saber que tiene que hacer.

De pronto un misterioso rayo rojo golpea la nave de Zuko-.

* * *

En la cueva…

-Y crees que funcionara Aang?-.

-No lo sé, pero honestamente no tengo alternativa-.

En eso ellos logran ver y oír un gran rayo rojo haciendo estruendo.

-¿Qué fue e….-. Es interrumpido Aang por la mujer del pescador

-Ayuda-.

-¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Es mi marido, lleva mucho tiempo, no ha regresado y la tormenta se convierte en tifón-.

Aang recuerda que Sokka está con él y dice

-Iré a buscarlos-.

-Volveré pronto-. Dijo Aang saliendo con Appa de la cueva.

* * *

En el barco de Zuko….

-En donde nos dieron?-. Dijo Zuko

-No lo se-. Dijo el teniente

-Miren allá-. Dijo Iroh señalando al timonero que esta suspendido de una escalera.

Zuko al darse cuenta de eso sube a rescatarlo junto con el teniente. Cuando el timonero esta a punto de caerse Zuko lo agarra del brazo, salvándole la vida. En ese momento Zuko haciendo eso, siente que esta haciendo lo correcto.

En eso Zuko tiene la idea mas descabellada de todas, pero es interrumpida cuando otro rayo golpea la torre donde se encontraba Zuko, haciendo que el caiga al agua.

-Zukooooooo-. Grita Iroh desesperadamente.

Los tripulantes se amarran de unas cuerdas para rescatar a Zuko en el agua pero no hay rastro de él.

* * *

En algún lugar del mar Sokka y el pescador están atrapados por la tormenta

-No quiero morir tan joven-. Dijo Sokka abrazando al pescador

-Yo tampoco, aunque no sea muy joven-. Dijo el pescador abrazando a Sokka

-Pues no van a morir-. Dijo Aang

-Aang, mi salvador-.

Aang va rescatar el pescador y Sokka. Cuando están a punto de irse una gran ola golpea a Appa haciendo que caigan todos. En un momento de inesperado Aang crea otra vez la esfera para salvarse.

* * *

Mientras tanto...

El último tripulante sube al barco después de no encontrar a Zuko

-Lo sentimos general, hicimos todo lo que pudimos-.

Iroh llora. El sufrimiento es demasiado para su sobrino, al que él quería como a un hijo. se ha ido.

* * *

En la cueva…

-Los veo.- dijo Katara

Acercandose a la cueva Appa aterriza

-Sokka!- Dice Katara abrazando a su hermano-.

Igualmente lo hico el pescador con su esposa

-Debo admitir que lo siento-. Dijo el pescador hacia Aang

-No se preocupe, ya todo está olvidado-. Dijo Aang sonriendo un poco

Aang se dirige hacia Appa, y en eso…

-Aang, gracias por salvar a mi hermano-.

-No tienes que darme las gracias Katara, después de todo es mi deber proteger a las personas-. Dijo Aang sonriéndole

-Ya olvidaste todo?-. Dijo Katara

-No todo, pero sé que soy el avatar, estoy aquí ahora y voy a hacer todo lo que pueda-. Dijo Aang con una cara entusiasta

* * *

En algún lugar cerca de la orilla del mar…

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-. Gritaba un muchacho feliz de 16 años mientras el agua tocaba su rostro, el ya había tomado su mayor decisión y sabia que era lo correcto.

* * *

Que tal el capitulo 6? espero que de su agrado, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, un abrazo y un saludo =)


	7. El Espíritu Azul

"ALGO POR QUE LUCHAR" parte 1

hola fanaticos del avatar éste es nuestro primer fic, hací que espero que les guste las historias que vayamos publicando en determinado tiempo, espero que les guste =)

antes de que lean la historia dire que avatar no nos pertenece, le perte nece a nick.  
Y pondre las edades de los personajes de ésta historia:  
aang 14 años  
katara 15 años  
sokka 16 años  
toph 14 años  
zuko 16 años  
azula 15 años  
suki 16 años

bueno, ahora lean la historia, espero que les guste. ( no crean que es una copia de la historia verdadera, tendran distintas cosas, y muchos cambios, las parejas son aang y katara, toph y zuko, sokka y suki ).

* * *

Capitulo 7 "El espíritu Azul"

En una fortaleza en la nación del fuego…..

- Los Arqueros Yu Yan están a su disposición comandante Zhao-. Dijo el coronel Xhen  
El es reconocido por la nación del fuego por capturar y derrotar a tropas rebeldes del reino tierra.

-Coronel Xhen le juro que no se arrepentirá de esto-. Dijo Zhao

En eso un halcón mensajero llega con una noticia para el comandante Zhao

-Ocurre algo-.

-Parece que me asignaron a almirante-.

La búsqueda del Avatar por parte del Comandante Zhao, mejora. Pero el no contaba de que lo estuvieran observando.

En una ciudad abandonada del Reino Tierra...

-Esto debería bajar tu fiebre-. Dijo Katara al ponerle un trapo húmedo en la cabeza de Sokka-.

Sokka por su parte decía muchas cosas incoherentes

-¿Cómo sigue Sokka?-. Pregunto Aang

-Nada bien, estar en esa tormenta lo hizo enfermarse muy gravemente-. Dijo Katara mirando al pobre de Sokka

-No encontré lo que me pediste, pero si encontré un mapa y descubrí algo, hay un instituto de herbalista muy cerca de aquí, podría ser la única oportunidad que tenemos-. Dijo Aang

En eso katara tose muchas veces

-Oh no, tu también-. Dijo Aang preocupado

-Tranquilo solo tosí un poco-. Dijo Katara

-Eso mismo dijo Sokka y míralo ahora-. Dijo Aang señalando a Sokka quien estaba riéndose con Appa (supuestamente). – Iré yo.  
solo tu quédate aquí, no tardare mucho-.

-No creo que sea buen.-. Katara no pudo terminar la frase porque empezó a toser y luego se desmaya

Aang inmediatamente la logra sostener y la recuesta sobre Appa.-Creo que no tienes opción Katara-. Dijo Aang antes de irse.

* * *

En el barco de Iroh

Iroh se encontraba caminando por los pasillos dirigiéndose a la que era habitación de Zuko. Logra abrir la puerta y encuentra una habitación que le provoca mucha nostalgia.

-Porque sobrino-. Dijo Iroh mientras lloraba. No pensaba en otra cosa más que en su sobrino y el triste final que tuvo.

* * *

Aang corre en busca de una herborista para que le ayude a encontrar la cura. Luego de hablar con ella, Aang aprende que sus amigos, para curarse, deben chupar ranas congeladas de un pantano en el Valle.

Cuando Aang se dirige al valle una flecha pasa cerca de Aang. Eran los arqueros Yu Yan

-No puede ser-. Dijo Aang sabiendo que eran de la nación del fuego

Aang intenta quitárselos de encima tratando de hacerlo perseguir. Aang llega a un bosque donde cree que pueda perderlos de vista. Mirando a su alrededor encuentra el valle donde están las ranas. Cuando esta a punto de agarrar una rana se da cuenta de que los arqueros están encima detrás de él y sabiendo que eran muchos deja caer la rana y pone sus manos detrás de su cabeza para luego ser capturado.

Luego es encarcelado en una fortaleza de la nación del fuego.

Aang mientras trataba de hallar la forma de salir ve a Zhao entrar.

-A si que tu eres el avatar, gran maestro de los 4 elementos-.

Aang solamente se queda callado mirándolo a los ojos.

-Permíteme presentarme soy el almirante Zhao y te he estado buscando como los demás maestros fuego, pero a diferencia de ellos yo si te he capturado-. Zhao nota que Aang está muy callado

-No hablas mucho verdad, solo quiero saber unas cosas de ti-.

En eso Aang dice:

-Por que le respondería si de todas maneras vas a matarme-.

Zhao se ríe. –No lo hare, solo volverías a reencarnar y la nación del fuego te tendría que buscar, además el señor del fuego es el que tiene que hacer eso-. Dijo Zhao mirándolo con una cara amenazante

Cuando Zhao se iba de la celda Aang le dice:

-Usted cree que es diferente a los demás, no lo creo-. Dijo Aang

-No se puede escapar de aquí, nadie vendrá a buscarte-. Dijo Zhao mientras cerraba la puerta de la celda.

* * *

En las afueras de la prisión una persona que lleva una máscara Azul observa detenidamente todo.

Zhao pronuncia un discurso a todos los miembros de la nación del Fuego de la fortaleza, diciéndoles que el Avatar ha sido capturado y que la nación del Fuego ganará la guerra en menos de un año.

Mientras Zhao da su discurso, la persona de la mascara va a escondidas dentro de la fortaleza. El lleva dos espadas idénticas. Hábilmente, derrota a los guardias del camino y llega al sitio donde Aang está encarcelado.

En eso el abre la puerta y ve a Aang.

Aang por el momento logra ver a la persona con la mascara

-Te sacare de aquí-. Dijo la persona con la máscara mientras con sus espadas cortaba las cadenas.

-Gracias-. Dijo Aang –Puedo saber tu nombre-.

Y libera a Aang con las espadas.

-Soy el espíritu azul-.

Y ahora el y Aang intentan salir de la fortaleza.

Zhao se dirige al sitio donde supuestamente estaba encerrado Aang y ve unos guardias derrotados. Al ver que Aang no está, hace sonar la alarma.

El Espíritu Azul y Aang ahora tienen que pelear con los guardias que están en la fortaleza. Consiguen llegar a la última puerta, pero son atrapados antes de poder salir. Zhao ordena que el Avatar debe ser capturado con vida.

El espíritu Azul le dice algo a Aang cerca del oído

-Tienes que seguirme el juego para poder salir-. Y Aang asiente con la cabeza.

Y el espíritu azul pone sus espadas en la garganta de Aang.

Zhao ordena a los guardias que abran las puertas. Mientras el Espíritu Azul y Aang se alejan.

En la cima de una torre Zhao ordena a un arquero Yu Yan que le arroje una flecha (lo cual hace) y derriba a la persona enmascarada dejándola inconsciente. Aang inmediatamente usa Aire control para levantar al aire algo de tierra para esconderse a sí mismo.

Luego le quita la máscara al Espíritu Azul para saber que su salvador es su enemigo, el Príncipe Zuko.

El decide irse pero al ver todo lo que izo por él decide salvarlo con cierta indecisión.

Zhao se pone muy enojado al ver que su plan falló.

Después, Zuko recupera la conciencia y descubre que está con Aang en el bosque.

Aang le dice a Zuko:

-Sabes no esperaba que tú fueras a salvarme. Hace 100 años me divertía mucho con mi amigo Kuzon, el y yo nos metíamos y salíamos de tantos problemas y era de la nación del fuego, como tu-. Dijo Aang mirando a Zuko.

-Esa fue una gran historia Aang-. Dijo Zuko sonriendo un poco

-Me dijiste Aang- Dijo Aang impresionado

-Pues así te llamas o eso he oído-. Dijo Zuko

-Pues si, así me llamo-. Dijo Aang

Ellos dos tienen unos momentos incomodos de silencio pero se rompe cuando Aang recuerda algo.

-Las ranas-. Dijo Aang

-Ranas?-. Dijo Zuko confundido

-Mis amigos están en enfermos y necesitan chupar ranas congeladas de un valle-. Dijo Aang preocupándose

-Te puedo ayudar?-. Dijo Zuko parándose del suelo

Aang no comprendía lo que Zuko dijo, pudo haber entendido mal pero creo que escucho ayudar

-Perdón, que dijiste?-. Dijo Aang confundido

-Que si necesitas ayuda?-. Dijo Zuko dijo Zuko casi gritándole en la oreja

-Por qué quieres ayudarme, no espera porque me salvaste-. Dijo Aang eufórico

-Por que te necesito para derrotar a mi padre y acabar con esta guerra-. Dijo Zuko con mucho coraje

-Pero creí que.-. Dijo Aang antes de ser interrumpido

-Y Yo también creí que ese era mi destino capturarte, pero algo muy extraño paso. Cuando mi barco estuvo en una terrible tormenta caí al agua creí que iba a morir, pero me vinieron imágenes a la cabeza donde yo te ayudaba a derrotar a mi padre y toda la gente vivía en paz y armonía. Después de eso desperté en una playa y todo estaba claro mi destino es ayudarte a recuperar el equilibrio del mundo para así recobrar mi honor-. Dijo Zuko dándole la mano a Aang en señal de amistad.

Aang está pensando muy bien lo que debe de hacer en este momento podría Zuko unirse en el equipo o será una trampa.

Aang toma una decisión y estrecha su mano con Zuko

-Bienvenido al equipo Zuko o espíritu azul-. Dijo Aang mientas le daba su máscara a Zuko.

-No te arrepentirás-. Dijo Zuko sonriéndole. –Ahora vamos por esas ranas-.

Mientras caminaban Aang le pregunta a Zuko

-¿Qué le ocurrió a tu cola de caballo?-. Dijo Aang

-Pues no tiene nadie que saber quién soy y por eso me la corte (Zuko tenia su cabello corto como en Ba sing se) -De cualquier forma muy pronto todos creerán que estoy muerto-. Dijo Zuko

-Espera, que dijiste?-. Dijo Aang

-Que como no encontraron mi cuerpo después de que caí en el agua asumo que todos piensan que estoy muerto-.

-Entonces el espíritu azul es para que no sepan quién eres?-. Dijo Aang

-Básicamente-. Dijo Zuko

Ellos siguieron su camino hacia el valle cuando llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban Katara y Sokka. Aang les dijo que chupen las ranas y ellos lo hicieron, Zuko por su parte estaba recostado en un rincón del lugar. Luego Katara y Sokka siguieron durmiendo.

-Aang, Aang-. Dijo Zuko susurrando

-¿Qué sucede?-. Dijo Aang

-Tu bisonte no me deja de ver creo que no le Zuko

-No te preocupes estoy seguro de que le agradaras a Appa muy pronto-. Dijo Aang

-Y que hay de tus amigos, de seguro ellos también me odian-. Dijo Zuko agachando su cabeza

-Creo que si dices lo mismo que me dijiste a mí y te disculpas con ellos, te aceptaran-. Dijo a Aang

-Mañana será un largo día-. Dijo Zuko mientras se preparaba para dormir.

* * *

Que tal el capitulo 7? espero que de su agrado. nos vemos en el próximo capitulo =)


	8. Mi nuevo Yo parte 1

"ALGO POR QUE LUCHAR" parte 1

hola fanaticos del avatar éste es nuestro primer fic, hací que espero que les guste las historias que vayamos publicando en determinado tiempo, espero que les guste =)

antes de que lean la historia dire que avatar no nos pertenece, le perte nece a nick.  
Y pondre las edades de los personajes de ésta historia:  
aang 14 años  
katara 15 años  
sokka 16 años  
toph 14 años  
zuko 16 años  
azula 15 años  
suki 16 años

bueno, ahora lean la historia, espero que les guste. ( no crean que es una copia de la historia verdadera, tendran distintas cosas, y muchos cambios, las parejas son aang y katara, toph y zuko, sokka y suki ).

* * *

Capitulo 8 "Mi nuevo Yo Parte 1"

Había amanecido en la cueva donde se encontraban Aang, Appa, Momo, Sokka, Katara y claro Zuko.

Katara y Sokka ya se encontraban en mejor estado (definitivamente esas ranas funcionan).

Aang se encontraba profundamente dormido hasta que fue despertado por un grito. Sokka al ver a Zuko. -¿Qué ocurre?-Dijeron Aang y Katara despertándose por el grito de Sokka.

-Ahhhhh es Zuko-. Grito también Katara

-No esperen alto ahhh-. Fue lo último que pudo decir Zuko antes de ser lanzado afuera de la cueva por Appa. Mientras Zuko intentaba levantarse Katara y Sokka ya se preparaban para atacarlo pero…..

-Alto-. Dijo Aang mientras se interponía enfrente de ellos

-Gracias amigo-. Dijo Zuko recuperando el aliento

-Escuchen chicos se que están confundidos-. Dijo Aang

-Tú crees, que se siente despertarte y encontrar a nuestro enemigo durmiendo con nosotros-. Dijo Sokka eufórico.

-Bueno si es un poco extraño-. Dijo Aang

-¿Aang dime porque defiendes a Zuko?-. Dijo Katara con desesperación.

-Por que el salvo mi vida-. Dijo Aang casi gritando

-¿De qué estás hablando?-. Dijo Katara confundida

-Hace unas horas yo me encontraba en una prisión de la nación del fuego, sino hubiera sido por Zuko, no estaría aquí con ustedes.

-Es verdad eso Aang-. Dijo Sokka

-Lo juro-. Dijo Aang

-¿Pero por que lo hizo?-. Dijo Katara

-Por que todos necesitamos a Aang para ganar esta guerra y derrotar a mi padre, solo así podre volver a casa-. Dijo Zuko

-Y luego que harás tu propia guerra verdad-. Dijo Sokka

-No, por supuesto que no, quiero la paz tanto como ustedes, hasta tengo unas ideas grandiosas. Pero ahora solo quiero estar en el lado de los buenos-. Dijo Zuko con entusiasmo

-Aang no crees que los de la nación del fuego nos perseguirán ahora que Zuko los traiciono-. Dijo Katara

-Eso no va a pasar por qué… Aang dejo el momento en suspenso –Zuko está muerto-. Dijo Aang

-¿Qué?-. Dijeron Sokka y Katara

-Si fue el espíritu azul quien los ataco-. Dijo Zuko mostrándoles la mascara (Zuko tenía puesto su traje del espíritu azul)

Estuvo Zuko narrando su versión de la historia, primero estuvieron tratando de entender las cosas, pero era imposible de que Zuko la persona que invadió su aldea, ahora estaba con ellos tratando de unirse al grupo. Después de escuchar a Zuko Katara y Sokka dieron su veredicto

-Bueno que dicen-. Dijo Aang tratando de convencerlos

En eso Sokka se levanta y le dice:

-Te arrepientes de atacar la aldea-.

-Si-.

-Prometes sernos útil-.

-Si-.

-Y por ultimo… me podrías enseñar a usar la espada-. Dijo Sokka sonriendo

-Por supuesto-. Dijo Zuko feliz y se estrecharon la mano los dos.

En eso Katara se levanta creyendo Zuko que iba a hacer algo como Sokka pero….

-Te estaré vigilando-. Dijo Katara con una mirada amenazadora para luego irse

Zuko solo suspira de decepción, parecía entender por qué Katara lo odiaba tanto. Pero por el momento no podía hacer nada

* * *

Nuestro nuevo equipo se encuentran viajando enzima de appa, fue un tanto difícil convencer a Zuko de que subiera a Appa pero no tenia alternativa. Luego aterrizan cerca de un rio para encontrar algo de comer.

-Bueno estas son las tareas, Aang arma la tienda, Katara trata de bajar las cosas de Appa, yo intentare atrapar un pez en ese lago. Dijo Sokka

-Y yo que hago-. Dijo Zuko

-Porque no consigues algo de leña en el bosque-. Dijo Sokka

-Está bien-. Dijo Zuko mientras se iba al bosque

Pasaron unos minutos y el campamento estaba listo, Aang y Katara esperaban a que Sokka atrapara un pez. Pero en eso Aang oye algo muy extraño pero no le toma importancia, pero momo también lo oye y Aang decide ir a investigar. Aang, Sokka, Katara y momo se quedan impresionados por lo que ven, se dan cuenta que alguien es atacado por un "Oso-Pato", el hombre se muestra feliz ante el ataque del animal y de forma calmada y feliz esquiva los ataques del animal, los chicos le dan consejos para que evite ser herido por el animal, pero simplemente dice que todo está bien. En eso Aang se coloca de frente al oso y Appa lo asusta.

En eso Zuko llega agitado con la leña en las manos moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados

-Lo siento me demore, que me perdí-. Dijo Zuko

-Casi lo mata un oso pato-. Dijo Sokka a Zuko

-Pero no lo hizo, todo estaba bien gracias a la tía Wu ya que ella le predijo un buen día-.

-¿La tía Wu?-. Dijeron los 4

-Si, ella es la adivina de mi pueblo y es bueno saber el futuro-. Dijo el aldeano mientras se iba.

-Visitemos a la tía Wu para saber nuestro futuro-. Dijo Katara

-Oh vamos la predicción del futuro es una tontería-. Dijo Sokka, pero en eso empieza a llover

-Necesitamos un lugar para ocultarnos de la lluvia-. Dijo Zuko

Deciden entonces ir con la tía Wu. Al llegar al pueblo un hombre cerca de una puerta dijo que la Tía Wu los estaba esperando. Al entrar son recibidos por una niña de la edad de Aang

-Mi nombre es Meng y soy la asistente de tía Wu-. Dijo ella, en eso mira a Aang y lo ve de forma romántica

-Hola que tal-. Dijo Meng con una sonrisa de enamorada

-Hola-. Dijo Aang sin importancia

Luego los 4 viajeros se sientan sobre cojines y Meng les ofrece algo de comer. Ella le pregunta Aang

-¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-¿Aang?-. Dijo el confundido

-Tienes unas lindas orejas grandes verdad-. Dijo ella

-¿Supongo-. Dijo Aang aun mas confundido

-Bueno fue un placer conocerte-. Dijo Meng mientras se iba por los bocadillos.

-Chicos mis orejas no son tan grandes verdad-. Dijo Aang

-NO-. Dijo Sokka

-Para nada-. Dijo Zuko

Luego Sokka y Zuko se miran fijamente y se empiezan a reír a carcajadas

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-. Dijo Aang

-Aang es obvio que le gustaste a esa chica-. Dijo Zuko

-Si Aang-. Dijo Sokka

-Como se les curre pensar eso, no es cierto, verdad Katara-. Dijo Aang

-Bueno tal vez, te estaba preguntando muchas cosas-. Dijo Katara

-Ah tendré que hablar con ella después -. Dijo Aang

Mientras Meng trae los aperitivos se topa con una chica que le dice que la Tía Wu le dijo que hoy conocería a su nuevo amor y le dará una flor, Meng le dice que ella también espera que su chico le dé una flor, la chica ve a Aang y le dice que si ese es el chico con el que ella se casará ya que tiene grandes orejas, en lo que Meng la empuja para que Aang no escuchara nada.  
Meng lleva los aperitivos a donde están los chicos, accidentalmente resbala y Aang la sujeta la bandeja lo que causa que ambos se toquen las manos, Meng se la da les dice que la disfruten y sale corriendo, Sokka le arrebata la bandeja a Aang y empieza a tragarse las galletas

-Siendo sincero no creo en la fortuna ni nada de eso-. Dijo Aang

-Hay cosas en este mundo que no se pueden explicar, no sería interesante darle una mirada al futuro-. Dijo Katara

En eso la Tía Wu aparece y les dice quien será el primero, los tres chicos voltean simultáneamente a ver a Katara  
-Supongo que yo-. Dijo Katara mientras iba con la tía Wu

Mientras Sokka devoraba las galletas, les ofreció a Zuko y a Aang pero dijeron…

-No gracias-. Dijo Aang

Y Zuko solo acepto una, pero apareció Momo y Zuko le dio la galleta y Momo se la comió, después Momo se sentó junto a Zuko en señal de cariño.

-Parece que ya le agradaste-. Dijo Aang

-Si eso parece-. Dijo Zuko mientras acariciaba a Momo

* * *

En el cuarto de la tía Wu…

-Vaya no puedo creerlo, bueno otra cosa ¿ves algo en la línea del amor?-. Dijo Katara

-Puedo ver un romance en tu vida con el hombre que te casaras es un poderoso maestro-. Dijo la Tía Wu

-¿Maestro qué?-. Dijo Katara entusiasmada

-No puedo decirte con exactitud-. Dijo la tía Wu

-Está bien-. Dijo Katara

* * *

De regreso a la sala….

-¿Quién sigue?-. Dijo la tía Wu

Sokka se prepara para que le lean la fortuna, la Tía Wu de forma sencilla le dice que

-Tu vida está envuelta en peleas y angustias-.

-Pero ni siquiera me leíste la mano-. Dijo Sokka

-Esta en todo tu rostro-. Dijo la tía Wu

Es el turno de Aang

En la habitación la Tía Wu le pide a Aang escoger un hueso, (se supone que es el método más confiable para saber la suerte) lo lanza al fuego y se crean grietas y el hueso explota

-Esto es increíble tu destino estará en una batalla contra el bien y el mal-. Dijo la tía Wu

-Vaya nunca me lo hubiera esperado-. Dijo Aang de forma sarcástica –Algo más-. Dijo Aang mientras se marchaba

-Creo que no-. Dijo la tía Wu

-Eso pensé-. Dijo Aang

-Espera puedo decirte con quien te vas a casar o con quien vas a formar tu familia-. Dijo la tía Wu  
Aang se detiene y le dice

-Señora, yo ya tenía mi vida planeada, pero me la quitaron, así que le sugiero que no me vuelva a decir nada relacionado con el amor-. Dijo Aang mientras se iba azotando la puerta.

El estaba furioso pero al mismo tiempo triste.

* * *

Que les pareció el capitulo 8? espero que de su agrado, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo =)


	9. Mi nuevo Yo parte 2

"ALGO POR QUE LUCHAR" parte 1

hola fanaticos del avatar éste es nuestro primer fic, hací que espero que les guste las historias que vayamos publicando en determinado tiempo, espero que les guste =)

antes de que lean la historia dire que avatar no nos pertenece, le perte nece a nick.  
Y pondre las edades de los personajes de ésta historia:  
aang 14 años  
katara 15 años  
sokka 16 años  
toph 14 años  
zuko 16 años  
azula 15 años  
suki 16 años

bueno, ahora lean la historia, espero que les guste. ( no crean que es una copia de la historia verdadera, tendran distintas cosas, y muchos cambios, las parejas son aang y katara, toph y zuko, sokka y suki ).

Capitulo 9 "Mi nuevo Yo Parte 2"

El siguiente era Zuko. En la habitación la Tía Wu Zuko se siente y la tía Wu empieza a Echar algo en el fuego  
-En tu rostro puedo ver que no tienes un inicio feliz, pero eso quedo en el pasado-. Dijo la tía Wu

-Así es-. Dijo Zuko

La tía Wu lanzo una última cosa al fuego y empieza

-Lo que tu veas yo también lo veré-. Dijo la tía Wu

En eso empieza a aparecer una silueta de una joven chica

-Que significa-. Dijo Zuko

-Esa chica es el gran amor de tu vida y la mujer con quien te casaras, ella es una poderosa maestra-. Dijo la tía Wu

Zuko no creyó ninguna palabra de lo que dijo

Aparece otra figura

-Puedo ver a un hombre, al parecer joven que domina un poderoso elemento, él aparecerá en su vida para ayudarlos en una gran pelea-. Dijo la tía Wu

La sesión había terminado y todos salieron al pueblo

* * *

La Tía Wu se dirige al centro del pueblo para leer las nubes, da predicciones por lo que el pueblo se emociona con las buenas noticias y afirma que el volcán del pueblo no lo destruirá este año.

-Tenias razón Aang las predicciones son falsas, como puede saber ella que será así-. Dijo Sokka

Aang por otra parte no escuchaba a Sokka, el tenia su cabeza ocupada en otras cosas.

-Tratare de convencer a los demás de que la tía Wu se equivoca, me acompañan?-. Dijo Sokka

-Lo siento Sokka, pero creo que iré a comprarme ropa, no puedo traer este traje siempre-. Dijo Zuko

-¿Katara?-. Dijo Sokka antes de que se diera cuenta de que ella no estaba

-¿Aang?-. Dijo Sokka

-Lo siento pero creo que iré al rio a distraerme-. Dijo Aang mientras se iba

-Entonces somos tú y yo Momo-. Dijo Sokka

* * *

Después de que la tía Wu terminara, Katari decide ir nuevamente donde la Tía Wu para que le haga otra predicción (Tratando específicamente sobre el hombre con el que se casara).

Zuko por otra parte había salido de una tienda de ropa, con una nueva vestimenta, un atuendo de camisa verde con una manga larga blanca y un pantalón negro.

-Mucho mejor-. Dijo Zuko

En eso se queda viendo fijamente el volcán sintiendo una fuerte sensación como si estuviera atrayéndolo  
-Veré si alguno de los chicos quiere ir a ver al volcán-. Dijo Zuko

Para probar que las predicciones son mentira, Sokka empieza a cuestionar a la gente del pueblo respecto a las predicciones que le dio la Tía Wu

-Oye te parece que esos zapatos rojos dijo que usaras la tía Wu verdad-. Dijo Sokka

-Si dijo que los usaría cuando conozca al gran amor de mi vida-. Dijo la persona

-Desde cuando los llevas usando-. Dijo Sokka

-Todos los días-. Dijo la persona

-Entonces por supuesto que se cumplirá-. Dijo Sokka un poco molesto por tanta incredibilidad

Y así siguió con toda la gente pero todos siguen creyendo en las predicciones.

* * *

Tía Wu está leyendo la mano de Katara y no satisfecha, Katara se da por preguntarle más, pareciera que Katara cree en las predicciones.

En el pueblo Zuko se encuentra buscando a Sokka, pero se encuentra a Meng

-Lo siento-. Dijo Zuko

-Descuida, oye tu conoces a Aang verdad?-. Dijo Meng

-Si-. Dijo Zuko

-Sabes donde esta?-. Dijo Meng

-Creo que fue al rio-. Dijo Sokka detrás de ellos con Momo en sus hombros

-Gracias-. Dijo Meng corriendo a toda velocidad

* * *

-Sokka me alegro de verte-. Dijo Zuko

-Hola, déjame decirte que te ves bien-. Dijo Sokka mirando el atuendo de Zuko

-Oye me preguntaba si quisieras ir a ver el volcán conmigo-. Dijo Zuko

-Seguro, con tal de no estar con estas personas que creen en predicciones-. Dijo Sokka mientras iba con Zuko

En el rio….

Aang se encontraba con Appa quitándose su ropa (solo dejando su pantalón) y decide meterse al agua a tomar un baño.

Desafortunadamente….

-No lo creo-. Dijo Meng susurrando tratando de que Aang no la oyera, ella no podía creer que Aang tuviera una musculatura increíble, un abdomen que marcaba sus cuadros y unos fuertes brazos.

-Si tan solo pudiera-. Dijo Meng antes de que hiciera ruido con el arbusto donde se escondía  
Aang inmediatamente voltea a los lados pero no logra ver nada supone que tal vez fue Momo y continua mojándose el cuerpo  
Meng por otra parte estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraba Aang

-Estuvo cerca-. Dijo ella antes de regresar al pueblo

* * *

Mientras tanto Zuko y Sokka escalaban hasta la cima del volcán

-Y bien que te dijo la tía Wu?-. Dijo Sokka

-Algo sobre el amor-. Dijo Zuko –Y también que nos encontraremos con un joven más adelante-.

-Vaya no me esperaba eso-. Dijo Sokka

Siguieron escalando hasta llegar a la cima pero lo único que pudieron decir fue

-Oh no-. Dijeron los dos al mirar que el volcán está activo

* * *

La Tía Wu se encuentra empujando por la espalda a Katara para sacarla de su aposento, ya que está cansada de darle tantas predicciones.

-Está bien me voy pero una cosa mas-. Dijo Katara

-Que sea rápido-. Dijo Wu

-Debería comer papaya o gua-. Dijo Katara pero fue interrumpida

-Papaya-. Dijo la tía Wu azotándole la puerta en la cara

-Odio la papaya-. Dijo Katara

Cuando ella estaba comprando la papaya llegan Sokka y Zuko un poco agitados

-Hermana has visto a-. Dijo Sokka pero en ese instante vio a Aang y fue corriendo tras el

-Aang-. Dijo Sokka

-Que ocurre-. Dijo Aang

-Tienes que venir con nosotros amigo-. Dijo Zuko

-Pero a donde-. Dijo Aang

-Te lo explicaremos en el camino-. Dijo Zuko

-Enseguida volvemos-. Dijo Sokka a Katara

* * *

Aang, Sokka y Zuko se encuentran en el cráter del volcán mostrándole que está activo.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-.

Deciden entonces advertirle al pueblo pero el pueblo no les cree por la predicción que hizo la Tía Wu. En eso van a buscar a Katara, para que los ayude.

* * *

Van directamente a la casa de la Tía Wu, y en eso ven a katara afuera de ese lugar.

Ah! No me deja entrar, después de todo el trabajo que le eh dado.-Dijo Katara

Pero si ni siquiera cobra.- Dijo Aang

No hay tiempo para tonterías, tenemos que decirle a la Tía Wu que el volcán hará erupción y que el pueblo correrá un grave peligro.- Dijo Sokka

Sokka, ya trataste de convencerme de no creer en ella, te costara mucho trabajo hacer que…- En eso Katara es interrumpida por un gran sonido que provenía del volcán advirtiendo que hará erupción en poco tiempo.

En eso ellos deciden con ayuda de Katara a decirle al pueblo que tienen que desalojar el lugar, porque el volcán hará erupción en poco tiempo. Pero ni con la ayuda de Katara les creyeron.

Esta gente no escuchará.- Dijo Zuko

Si no nos escuchan a nosotros, escucharan a la Tía Wu.- Dijo Sokka

Tienes razón, hay que hacer que la Tía Wu le diga a esta gente que tienen que irse del pueblo, por que el volcán hará erupción. Y para eso tengo un plan.- Dijo Aang haciéndoles señas para que se acerquen para oír el plan.

* * *

Mientras que Katara, Zuko y Sokka hacían guardia en la casa de la Tía Wu, Aang entraba por la ventana de la parte de arriba para agarrar el libro que contiene las figuras de las nubes que usa la Tía Wu para hacer sus predicciones.

Grrrr.- Momo hizo un ruido.

Shhhh, nadie nos tiene que escuchar.- dijo Aang buscando el libro. Pero en eso Aang se detiene de hacer lo que estaba asiendo ya que sintió la presencia de alguien.

Puedo explicarlo.- Dijo Aang un poco nervioso.

No te gusto, verdad?.- Dijo Meng con desánimo.

Aang inmediatamente supo lo que debía de hacer, tenia que decirle sus asuntos importantes

No.- Dijo Aang muy serio

Puedo saber por qué.- Dijo Meng desilusionada

-Veraz mi vida ahora es muy peligrosa, además no puedo enamorarme ya que sinceramente no creo en el amor.- Dijo Aang

Esta bien, es realmente duro cuando alguien te gusta y esa persona no siente lo mismo por ti.- Dijo Meng con la cabeza aun baja.

No te preocupes, algún día encontrarás a un chico que se enamorará mucho de ti, estoy seguro.- Dijo Aang agarrándole los hombros a Meng

Gracias.- Dijo Meng mirando a Aang. En eso Aang se iba pero Meng le dice:  
Espera!. En eso Aang voltea.

No querías esto?.- Le dijo Meng mostrándole el libro a Aang.

Pero como sabías que lo necesitaba?.- Le pregunta Aang

Eh, yo te estaba siguiendo.- Dijo Meng jugando con sus dedos.

Gracias, supongo.- Dijo Aang muy serio

* * *

En eso Aang y Katara montados en Appa empiezan a formar las nubes en una figura.

En eso Sokka y Zuko trayendo del brazo a la Tía Wu diciéndole que algo está pasando en las nubes. En eso la Tía Wu dirige su vista hacía el cielo y ve a una calavera que simboliza la muerte volcánica.

Ah!, o no!.- Dijo la Tía Wu horrorizada por ver la imagen en el cielo.

* * *

Aun podemos salvar al pueblo si actuamos rápido, Zuko y Sokka tienen un plan.- Dijo Aang señalando a sus amigos.

La lava vendrá a cerro abajo hasta aquí, si cavamos una zanja podremos encausar toda la lava lejos del pueblo hacía el río.- Dijo Zuko

El que sea maestro tierra que venga conmigo.- Dijo Aang

Yo soy maestro tierra, dijo un niño de 12 años.

Todo el resto que agarre una pala.- Dijo Sokka alzando una pala. Pero en eso se oye un gran estruendo del volcán.

Vamos, debemos apurarnos.- Dijo Sokka. En eso toda la gente sale corriendo para hacer lo indicado. Cuando estaban a punto de acabar la zanja, se oye otro estruendo, haciendo que la gente se asuste.

Más rápido, más rápido.- Gritó Zuko

Todos a evacuar el lugar, traten de mantenerse a salvo!.- Les grito Aang a la gente que estaba en la zanja.

En eso Zuko, Sokka, Katara y Aang estaban de frente de la zanja, viendo como la lava venia directamente hacía el pueblo. La lava llega a la entrada del pueblo destruyendo todo a su paso. Llega a la zanja pero era demasiada que se estaba llenando.

Es demasiada, se va a desbordar.- Dijo Katara. En eso se oye un estruendo el doble de fuerte, haciendo que salga más lava. Sokka, Zuko y Katara salen corriendo al centro del pueblo. Mientras que Aang se quedaba allí parado hasta que se convierte en estado avatar. En eso cae una piedra en la zanja haciendo que la lava salga volando de la zanja yendo directamente hacía el pueblo, pero antes de que toque el suelo, Aang hace un gran salto haciendo unos grandes movimientos de aire control haciendo que la lava se seque por completo.

Abecés olvido el poderoso maestro que es este chico.- Dijo Sokka

Espera, que acabas de decir?.- Dijo Katara preguntándole a Sokka

Nada, solo que Aang es un poderoso maestro.- Afirmó Sokka

En eso Katara voltea a ver a Aang ya volviendo a la normalidad y dice:  
Supongo que es el.

* * *

Apropósito tome prestado su libro.- Dijo Aang entregándole el libro a la Tía Wu.

Así que tú cambiaste las nubes eh?.- Dijo la Tía Wu mirando a Aang

Jajajaja, eres realmente listo.- Le dijo la Tía Wu a Aang sonriéndole.

Sin ofender, pero espero que esto haya enseñado la lección de no confiar demasiado en las predicciones.- Le dijo Sokka a todo el pueblo.

Pero la Tía Wu predijo que el pueblo no sería destruido, y así fue. De todas formas, tuvo mucha razón.- Dijo un señor.  
Arrg, te odio.- Le dijo Sokka al señor con el seño fruncido.

Esta bien Sokka, todo estará bien.- Dijo Katara tomando a Sokka por los hombros para subirse a Appa.

Adiós a todos fue un gusto conocerlos. Cuídate Meng.- Dijo Katara.

Tu también, jeje.- Le respondió Meng.

* * *

Mientras volaban por los cielos, todos estaban hablando sobre muchas cosas. Pero Zuko estaba muy callado, estaba ocupado pensando en el joven con él se encontrarían más adelante. Pero sobretodo, pensaba en la persona, en la que él se enamoraría y viviría con ella.

* * *

Que les pareció este capitulo? espero que de su agrado, nos vemos en la próxima =)


End file.
